


but i can't sleep next to a body.

by bloodletters



Series: mutual domesticity. [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, re3remake awakened my jill/carlos braincell, timeline is ambiguous but it's post-re3remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodletters/pseuds/bloodletters
Summary: Sometimes, Jill wondered if she could ever adjust to sleeping next to someone else.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: mutual domesticity. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680676
Comments: 21
Kudos: 214





	but i can't sleep next to a body.

Sometimes, Jill wondered if she was ever suited to share her bed. It was an adjustment, having another person there. 

It’s a hot summer night-- She can feel the dreams of the man she shared her bed with wander aimlessly in the dark, room quiet and still save for the various fans that were on to compensate for the busted AC that was being fixed tomorrow. Try as she might, she can’t fall back asleep. Memories, half-formed nightmares of Nemesis danced behind her eyes, and she awoke even sweatier than usual, what with Carlos being a constant source of body heat. 

For a while, she just lies where she is, on her back, eyes staring into the black long enough that they adjust to the dark. Carlos, beside her, shifts, and she almost jolts at the sensation of a sweaty body brushing up against her own. Slowly, Jill shimmies herself up against him, careful not to wake her sleeping partner. In times like this, her head finds his chest, not quite on his heart, but close. She hears the distant thrum of a heartbeat, steady, like a drum. Mainly, she listens to him breathe. Maybe she’s weird, but that sound was the most comforting. The slow inhale that breaks the silence, the languid exhale that tells her he’s still deeply asleep. She could lose herself in that noise. 

Subconsciously, Carlos winds his arm around her frame, as if seeking out her body even in the depths of a dream. Jill wonders if he dreams about her, only to find himself delighted that he gets to wake up next to the real deal. She resolves to ask him in the morning. For now, she deigns to snuggle as close as she wants, burying herself in the sound and smell and feeling that is distinctly  _ Carlos _ . 

  
_ This, _ she thinks to herself as the haze of sleep and promise of a good dream overtake her,  _ was absolutely worth the adjustment.  _

**Author's Note:**

> written as a little gift for my friend alex/@starsberet on twitter <3
> 
> RE3MAKE NEXT MONTH! i'm so excited! i've always had such a soft spot for jill/carlos as a couple. 
> 
> title is from Killer + The Sound by Phoebe Bridgers. please go listen to that song. it ruined my life
> 
> EDIT: WOW THIS GOT POPULAR. i wasn't expecting this much interest! there was such high demand for more i've decided to make this a series. thank you so much to everyone who's left nice comments here, please know that i read all of them and they fill me with boundless joy. <3


End file.
